Intervention operations in completed wells may entail actuation of various fluid valves, such as formation isolation valves, installed within the wellbore. For example, the valves may be installed during completion operations and then generally remain closed to prevent fluid transfer between the wellbore and the formation while still permitting the passage, through the valves, of tubing, tools, and/or tools other equipment. For subsequent operations, the valves may be remotely opened remotely by applying a sequence of pressure pulses. If the opening mechanism of one of the valves becomes stuck, such that the applied pressure pulses are insufficient to actuate the valve, a downhole tool may be conveyed into the wellbore and utilized to mechanically open the valve. However, sand or other contaminants may even prevent such mechanical actuation of the valve. Accordingly, wellsite operators may apply increasing mechanical forces to the stuck valve in attempting to unstick the valve. However, the increased forces may further exacerbate the situation, perhaps resulting in further jamming or seizing the valve, and potentially damaging the valve.
Accordingly, a cleanup operation may be conducted prior to attempting to actuate the valves. The cleanup operation may utilize coiled tubing with a milling tool fitted with a brush bit and a debris collection tool to clean out residual fracturing sand and/or other debris that may otherwise cause the valves to stick. However, the cost, equipment footprint at the wellsite, and operational time associated with coiled tubing operations can make this option less than optimal.